


The Bad Place

by kansaskissedlips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e09 The Bad Place, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansaskissedlips/pseuds/kansaskissedlips
Summary: The bad guys get a hold of Jack; Dean tries to fix him.





	The Bad Place

The kid’s body is lying at an unusual angle, and Dean can’t help the swell of dread in the pit of his stomach. There’s a lock of bloodied blonde hair over his eyes, his face pale in the moonlight.

“Jack.” He says his name softly, cautiously approaching his immobile body. Yeah, it’s him, alright. It’s hard to mistake those full, pink lips - now bloodied - and smooth, innocent face - now bruised.

Jack can’t be dead - he just can’t. Dean had finally opened up to him, and now...

He swallows hard. “ _Jack_ ,” he says again, this time more firmly.

Miraculously, Jack stirs, cracking an eye open. He makes a soft, pained noise - like a wounded animal - eye closing again.

Dean falls to his knees beside him, checking his pulse on his wildly bruised neck - fingerprints, and angry red rings going ‘round and ‘round. “Who did this?” His voice shakes, rage bubbling to the surface.

Jack reaches for Dean weakly. “Angels.” And then he’s out again.

-

They’d done something to him - - fully slowed down his healing process, which is why he’s in a world of pain.

Dean’s dressing the cuts on his skin, carefully cleaning them before wrapping them with gauze. “Did they say anything?”

“That - I was with them or against them. They wanted to use me. And I - -” He cuts himself off. “I’m sorry I ran away.” His voice is tight, scared, eyes focused on the way Dean’s fingers continue to nimbly heal his skin.

“It’s okay.” Dean’s voice is gruff. “I’m just glad...you’re - that you’re okay.” His fingers stop, resting on Jack’s wrist. “Don’t ever do that again. There are people out there who...will stop at nothing to have you. And if they can’t have you? They’ll hurt you.”

Jack throws his arms around Dean, then, pressing into him as tight as he will go. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry I did this to you and Sam. I just wanted - I wanted to be good, Dean. I want to be good so  _badly._ ”

Dean closes his eyes, holding Jack’s warm body against his chest. “You are good,” he whispers. “Okay? You’re good, Jack. Don’t ever let anyone say you’re not.” He rubs his back, swallowing hard.

Jack doesn’t let go, clinging to Dean’s shirt. “Dean, I...”

“I got you. Me an’ Sam? We’ll protect you. I promise you.”


End file.
